Snowcap Peak
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: They were young when the three of them were separated and it was her fault. One night they find him and her new life is turned upside down. She has to face the errors of her past and learn to forgive herself if she ever has hope of one day healing him as well. But with their third pack mate dead, can they move on?(Omegaverse,WolfKandaxFemWolfAllen)(#9"Book of Resurrection" Series)
1. Chapter 1

Snowcap Peak

Summary: They were young when the three of them were separated and it was her fault. One night they find him and her new life is turned upside down. She has to face the errors of her past and learn to forgive herself if she ever has hope of one day healing him as well. But with their third pack mate dead, can they move on? (Omegaverse, WolfKanda x FemWolfAllen) (#9 of "Book of Resurrection" Series)

Author's Note: I AM OFF OF HIATUS! This is a colab type fanfic (originally an rp i'm doing with a friend that I am editing into a fanfic lol). I am also going to be working on updating my other fics to. It's a slow process but it will get done now that I have internet again WOOT! Also when you see (~) symbol then that means the POV has jumped, I'm going to try to eliminate little by little until its vanished from the chapters. Editing an RP into Fanfic format isn't very easy lol so please bear with me.

Fanfic Theme: The One That Got Away Cover by Brielle Von Hugel

Chapter Theme: Wicked Ways by Killabyte

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:**_

She sat curled in the front seat sitting next to the man she deemed 'The red haired devil' her head leaned back against the head rest, eyes shut. It was raining that night, very heavily. A pair of headphones place loosely over her wolf ears, though she could still here everything around her. It was another raid, to one of the places she used to know. This was the reason why she was one of the few chosen for this late night mission. Get in, release the ones being held captive, and get out. Number one rule...

 _Don't be a hero it will only get you killed_.

She knew that a bit too well, and had seen it many times before. She has witnessed first hand the death of comrades. Regretfully none have ever been close to her, and that was her fault. The lights on the street began to pass over and her liquid silver irises came into view as she tilted her head down, eyelids sliding open. Sitting up straight she then stretched out her back by raising her slim arms above her head. Her white wolf ears flopped down against her head once she remove the headphones. Her ears forever stuck in their flopped position. She can hardly remember the days anymore from when they were upright.

"I know you like to search the lab rooms Kallen, so I am going to have Bookman Jr. take his team to raid the holding cells. I will be guiding you to your destination." She heard the man beside her speak in deep calm voice.

"Don't bother master, I know this place very well. And it's after hours so no one will be there who will recognize me." She retorted quietly, reaching her hands behind her to lift the hood to her sleeveless jacket up onto her head. Hiding her snow white cropped hair. It used to be longer, but after she nearly lost her left eye from it; she chose to chop it off. Also it kept those in her past from recognizing her.

Kallen felt her ears twitch hearing the loud boisterous laughter coming from the back of the van. This time around they were bringing an extra three vans for if this facility was over packed like the last few ones they've encountered. She watched Cross turn off onto a vacant road into the woods, stopping when they reached a cliffs edge.

With a deep sigh, the red haired man turned and watched the large smile appear on the young girls face. He knew they were fake, but never questioned them, never ha to. She got the missions done with minimal casualties. Because of this no one questioned her, only questioned if her sanity was intact or not. The two of them climbed out of the van and headed to the back where the other three teams were. Slowly other people with animal like features began to climb from the back of the vans. Everyone looked ready for a war.

"Alright you idiots listen up...!" Cross began to shout, muttered complaints of what he called them being heard. Kallen only let out a giggle which eased everyone into silence again.

"I want teams from vans 3 and 4 to set up camp and a perimeter. If you see _anyone_ remotely suspicious or dangerous knock them the fuck out. Only if they endanger your life or another are you allowed to kill them. Team leaders will be Chaoji and Krory." Cross began pointing to two males and waving them off to go get their teams situated watching Kallen stepping forward.

"Next! Lenalee, Lavi your teams are going to be storming the main portion of the facility to locate the holding cells and getting everyone out safely. Someone from Krory's team should be able to guide you. I won't be present to aid you if anything happens. I will be in the lower parts of the facility seeing if they have anyone trapped in the labs. That's all. Remember stay safe and come home alive!" She cheered punching her fist into the air.

Cross wasn't at all surprised at the strained silence which came from everyone. With a sigh he grabbed Kallens shoulders, turning her and pushing her so she'd get the hint to go get ready. Once she was out of sight he turned a hard glare to everyone else. The whispers weren't necessary honestly, this was just how she chose to face things. Before anyone could get sidetracked he barked out orders for all of them to get moving, only heading over to the white haired female once everyone was running off.

"You'd think everyone would be used to you by now? Like Lenalee you're one of the first ones who came to the Order." He said pulling a wrist band out and slipping it onto her wrist.

"Really Cross? One of Komui's perfumed wristbands? Do I really need this?" She whined, eyes narrowed and her cheeks puffed out in a pout. Cross rolled his eyes and smacked her in the back of the head.

"Get going and do your best." He ordered, in flash of white the young female wolf girl was gone. He knew she'd do her best.

Kallen knew where to go without being detected. When she was brought to the facilities this was where she patrolled the most. The sewage drains. It led directly into the labs. So making haste she avoided the security cameras with ease. She was quickly able to climb into the air ducts after disposing of her shoes; she'd have to apologize to Komui later for losing another pair again. But without them she was able to move more smoothly, quicker. Climbing the metal vertical shaft she quietly pried open one of the openings and jumped down. Landing in the hall with silent steps.

Kallen had allowed her mind to return to when she had been considered wild, back when she was part of a pack. The pack was small and only consisted of herself and two others. Her alpha and his mate. They had been her family for so long, and they kept her safe. And then she acted out in stupidity, resulting in the three of them getting captured and separated. That had been so long ago, she wandered if either of the other two were alive or if they were even searching for her.

She stood straight her eyes shut as she listened, she could hear the other two teams on the upper floors talking in hushed voices with the ones in the holding cells, or maybe even talking to Krory and his team. With more concentration she focused on the floor she was one. In a flash she was running down the halls making sharp turns and keeping to the shadows making sure to avoid being caught in the cameras eyes.

She came to single room a light shining from underneath at the floor. This was the room for sure. With ease she twisted the knob and pushed the door open. In her years she has seen so many sights when finding those in the labs. But for the first time she felt her heart skip a beat and she was frozen in mild shock. She never thought she'd encounter someone she knew.

'He's still alive...my alpha...thank goodness!' She thought to herself running into the room quickly and carefully detaching the machines wires from the person.

"Hey are you awake? I really need you to wake up so we can get you out of here." She spoke in earnest gently shaking the other.

Trying to come around in the fog of his mind Kanda barely heard the door opening from being so heavily drugged. The machines he was hooked too pumping the heavy medication to keep him sedated day after day. But he could hear and feel someone tugging on the needles in his arms as his eyes fluttered open some but everything was slightly blurry. Making out the faint outline of someone small in front of him as it took a few seconds for him to actually start to come around as his eyes widened in surprise.

He was so shocked and so out of it still that he didn't notice the person trying to free him was someone he knew. He sniffed the air but couldn't catch a scent as he felt his hands freed up and his legs. Moving himself with a groan he was about to stand up when he heard something hit the floor with his keen hearing glancing quickly to the floor to see a wrist band. His eyes eyes slowly gazed to her as the most welcoming scent hit his nose as he inhaled deeply. Oh that smell, he hadn't smelled in years and it literally drove him crazy as he fell to all fours on the floor and his back arched up.

His body began to morph into his wolf form quickly as his head came up and he howled seeing the girls eyes widen. She turned to take off running quickly through the mansion not even taking the way out she came in secretly Kanda hot on her trail. Huge double doors swung open in the dinning room as she screamed loudly but didn't slow down. Lavi who had been trying to contain things in the house glanced up seeing this fiasco as he spoke into his head set.

"Uuuh Cross we gotta problem" static hit the mic as a voice came over.

"Tell me the problem." his firm tone encouraged the red head who now gulped hard. He really hope none of the Noah were stationed at the facility. It definitely would cause some problems

"Th..there's a huge Wolf chasing her.. _hugest_ wolf I've ever seen!" The older male dropped his cigarette to the ground as he ran his hand down his face speaking back to the younger male.

" _Tranquilize him_!" Cross practically yelled into the head set pointing to Chaoji to get the drone up in the air so he could get eyes on it. The young red head pulled his tranq gun as he took off after them, shouting back an order to Lenalee to get the others out. Feeling the Usagi had exaggerated the size of said wolf it wasn't till the drone found Kallen hauling ass with a giant black mass on her tail.

"H...Holy mother of God!" He exclaimed tuning his headset quickly to Kallen's radio.

" _What the fuck happened? Why is there a giant wolf chasing you!_ " The young white haired girl tried to catch her breath the best she could to speak as she explained her wristband fell off and Kanda became this way. Dead silence hit the airways for about three seconds when the only thing heard was.

" _RUUUUUNN_!"

Kallen hadn't even realized what was going on until a shadow had hovered over her and when she looked back to see Kanda had phased into his wolf form. He was _much_ larger from the last time she had seen him. Before she knew it she was running out of the lab room the moment he had let out a how. All she could think was to keep away and to not look directly into Kanda's eyes, wolf form or not! It wasn't a shocker though when Kallen began recognizing the inner portions of the facility, she'd memorized this place 10 years ago, it was hard to forget where to go in the place she called hell.

To try and shake Kanda from her tail she'd knock hallway tables over, bookshelves, she even attempted to throw a vase of flowers at him once blindly. Nothing would slow him down. She was cutting through the dining room when she ran past Lavi and his group. She yelled to him for help, hearing Kanda entering the room. She didn't even hesitate, she didn't stop she entered the foyer and darted out the double doors and into the woods.

She needed to get back to base, back to Cross where she'd be safe. Her wolf ears laying tightly flat against her head now the hood from her jacket flipping back behind her. As she ran through the woods hearing the buzz of the drone and getting a glimpse of it from her peripheral vision before Cross's voice was coming over her ear piece demanding to know where her wristband was.

"It fell off! I'm sorry!" She screamed into her mic, jumping to grab a branch so she could propel herself over a small ditch. She stumbled over her feet and Kanda nearly got her. All she heard after that was for her to run.

Kallen zig zagged through the trees and stopped for a moment behind one, her back pressed firmly to it. The bark pinched at her skin. She could feel the sting from the scrapes and scratches on her bare legs from the bushes she dashed through. Her breathing was hard and erratic as she attempted to grasp onto it to slow it to an even pace. But she could hear Kanda now searching for her. The pads of her fingertips pressing against the tree to grab her bearings.

She could see the edge of the forest barely making out the silhouettes of the vans, the teams who had stayed behind had made some sort of barrier with them. Cross was standing on top one of them looking into the trees trying to spot either her or Kanda. Suddenly she was on alert; the hairs on the back of her neck standing up straight. Peering around the tree to her right she couldn't spot Kanda anywhere. A shiver flew up her spine as she slowly turned around and looked behind her, what would have been her left. Her breath catching in her throat as she stood frozen in fear. Her liquid silver eyes locked with Kanda's cobalt eyes.

' _What do I do now?...I can't move!_ ' She thought to herself as she let out a small whimper.

Kanda was hot on her trail as her scent tantalized his nose, paws hitting the cold mud ground digging into it with each thundering step he took. Heavy fog leaving his snout as his warm breath hit the air, it blowing back past his face as he ran. He sort of looked like a huge breathing freight train directly on her ass as she ran through the trees. He never once lost sight of her as his dark piercing cobalt eyes glowed slightly in the moonlight. Although when she jumped the ditch it did give her a few seconds as he lost her trail and hr skidded, paws sliding in the mud to stop and sniff the ground where her feet left it momentarily.

Nose to the ground Kanda sniffed as the mud was hard enough to get a scent in. Lifting his huge head he closed his eyes letting out a loud howl from deep within his throat and at that point using his keen hearing he could hear a faint rapid heartbeat coming from about 50 ft. away on the other side of the ditch. Letting out a heavy breath through his nose he backed up some leaping over the ditch landing with a thud from his huge paws as they hit the mud. Head low and body hugging the ground sniffing his way through the bushes and trees his attention was caught to the sky though from hearing a buzzing sound. He finally noticed the drone flying above him.

The wolfs eyes gazed up before he let out a blood curdling howl and then his huge face went back to the ground sniffing around trying to find her scent. The wind must have switched direction because his ears went up as he caught scent of her and began slowly creeping up to the tree. It didn't take the girl long to stiffen and turn to face him, their eyes locking, he couldn't tell why but he held a power over this girl. His long black fur hid him well in the darkness but, his huge silhouette when he stood up from hugging the ground on all fours gave him away to the red headed man it seemed cause he heard his voice. Quickly his head turned towards the tree it came from behind and that's when he saw her bolt.

" _Run idiot apprentice_!" Cross's loud voice snapped her from her stupor and she let out a short scream, barely managing to run from Kanda before he pounced onto her. Adrenaline was rushing through her and as she broke through the trees, something flew past her cheek and through the gaps between the vans. Before she knew it the drone was crashing down to the ground and she tripped right over it from having no time to avoid it in time. She hit the cold wet mud hard, the wind knocked from her lungs, her vision shaking. In the distance she could hear the long string of curses in Lavi's voice.

Maneuvering his huge body with his back legs he shot off after her again at an increased rate as he leaped through the air almost tackling her but was a few inches off as he snarled some baring his teeth. But the wolf kept on her ass this time as his blood was pumping swiftly through his veins with excitement and the thrill of the chase.

" _Damn it Lavi that was Choji you hit ya dumbass! Wait until he leaps into the air!_ " Cross's voice rang through all the headsets.

Hearing something zinging past his ear as well he glanced back to see the idiot red head with a tranquilizer gun as the thought to stop and dispose of the menace was quickly shaken from his head; he continued his pursuit. Seconds later a huge explosions went off in front of him and he watched his prey hit the ground and the wolf almost smiled the thundering of his paws increased in the mud as he got ready to pounce.

"Kallen... _GET UP_!" Cross chose to yell at her directly with her being so close. Groaning the white haired female managed to roll from her side to her back, _trying_ to catch her breath so she could stand up.

Her body ached and screamed from the over use of running. And then a shadow was above her and all she could see was the reflective gleam shining from Kanda's eyes; and she was once more frozen.

" _LAVI NOW_!" Cross yelled as the red haired man also jumped from the van just in case he'd have to act if Lavi missed again. Kallen couldn't help the scream she let out her hands shooting up and covering her face.

Eyes narrowing on his prey he leaped through the smoke of the crashed drone but in the air he felt a sting hitting his left hind end and before he knew it everything went black.

She heard a grunt and then something heavy landing on top of her, once more the breath was knocked out of her. Hesitantly she removed her hands and looked down to see Kanda's blue black hair sprawled messily over his bare shoulders and back. Her heart raced, pounding against her rib-cage. She let her head fall back against the ground letting out a shaky breath, her deformed left arm draped over her eyes. It wasn't until she shifted her right leg did it finally hit her. A nervous smile appearing on her face. A scream of embarrassment and frustration ripped from her throat.

….Kanda was naked.

"Jesus…now that was one hell of a shot!" Lavi chuckled walking up gazing down at Kallen freaking out cause Kanda was naked.

"Oh Damn I wish I had a camera. The view from here is priceless." With that he felt something hard smash into the side of his face as he cringed quickly bringing his hand up.

"SOMEONE GET THE NAKED MAN OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" She screamed her entire face turning red. She could hear Lavi's laughter echoing in the area soon others joining with him. With no hesitation, Kallen reached out and taking hold of a rock chunking it at the red haired sniper. It made contact with the side of his face.

"Ow….FUCK! What was that for?" Lavi yelped. Hand pressed to the side of his head.

"Stop being a jack ass and get him off of me or I swear I will tell Chief Komui you tried running your hand up under Lenalee's skirt!" She hissed watching the look of horror run over Lavi's features. A more sinister smile spread across her face.

Upon hearing her threat Lavi briskly walked over after checking his face for blood before pulling the unconscious male from her and catching the towel Cross tossed to him. He carefully wrapped it around the male as Cross walked up to Kallen looking down at her as she caught her breath while sitting on the ground. He was irritated and a little pissed his directions weren't followed this time.

"Just what in GODS name possessed you to cut him loose? That was not our mission. Our mission was to go in and assess the lab and THEN make a plan to get them out!" His tone was rather angry and he didn't even wait for her to answer before storming back over to the van getting in and slamming the door. For a moment Cross sat behind the wheel watching Lavi carrying the new male from the side mirror. He knew why Kallen disobeyed orders, and he also knew she wouldn't say anything out loud.

Seeing her alpha alive drove her to rescue him. Even if it had been her other pack mate, Kallen still would have broken from her orders. What had him so angry was that neither this male nor the other pack mate, should they ever find her, were ever going to recognize Kallen. And if they ever did find out out who she was, they'd most likely never accept her again once they knew the truth. He couldn't watch her go through that kind of trauma again.

' _You really are an idiot apprentice Kallen for allowing Mana to not only change your name, but to alter you appearance. No wander your world is pain filled_.'

" _Kallen_ , you and fun boy get him in the back and MAKE sure he doesn't get loose." Cross finally yelled out the window, Lavi just sighed some as he flipped Kanda over his shoulder walking over to the van as he put him in the back and waited for Kallen to climb in.

"I have never seen a wolf of that size. I didn't know they existed anymore." He whispered, and it was true Kanda was a rare breed of humanoid wolf and the only one left of his kind. Once in the back of the van the red head slid the door shut as he took a seat on the opposite side of Kanda near the van door while Kallen sat across from him with her own tranquilizer gun as the red head chuckled slightly.

' _Why were you in the labs Kanda? Where is Alma? Would you even know? These are the questions I have for you, but I know I am never going to be able to ask them. Not if I want to risk you figuring out who I am._ ' Kallen thought to herself, keeping her eyes focused on Kanda watching his sleeping face. Her fingers gripped tighter onto the gun, she could still feel a bit of Kanda's overwhelming power over her. A feeling she never thought she'd feel ever again. Though it made her feel powerless at times from his anger, it did make her feel safe.

"Good idea, but I doubt he'll wake. I shot him with enough to put down two elephants." Lavi bragged bouncing over to sit next to the female. He stared into her eyes his smile fading.

'She is always seen with a smile on her face, but now that I'm up close to her I can see the sadness in her eyes. Why does she have such sad eyes?' Lavi sighed and sat back his fingers linked behind his head. He was nibbling on a senbon needdle. A type of throwing knife he was skilled with. Most the time he used them as toothpicks and chewing sticks.

"Lavi, you may be right but yes he is a large wolf. He is the last of his kind, and his kind isn't easily taken out. They have an antigen in their bodies which allow him to heal quickly. Just, please don't drop your guard. _Or_ that tranquilizer gun of yours." Kallen warned the other looking to Lavi her smile becoming small and friendly.

"You mean you've run into his kind before?!" Lavi was all giddy again, his face inches from the females.

"Well before the facilities I had been one of the wild ones. I ran into his kind sometimes, though the facilities killed most of them off with all the testing. It's a surpise he's still alive." She explained with a roll of her eyes. Being a wild one wasn't old news at the Order, but due to her oddity, most forgot the simple detail which made her different from the rest.

"You two just be ready for when he wakes up. He's most likely going to be in a foul mood." Cross grunted from the front seat. They heard the older males click of his lighter before the sound of him tacking in a heavy drag. The general was smoking yet another cigarette.

Kallen looked back to Kanda watching the male sleeping in his drug induced rest. Overall his features hadn't changed all that much, and she wasn't at all surprised to know that his wolf form was much larger than the last time she had seen it. Back then they were still kids, still free and she was a tiny little pup. She was still tiny now, but her features were different to. Her hairstyle, hair color; hell back then she dressed as a boy. Everything in general was different now. There was no way Kanda was going to recognize her. Maybe if she still resembled a boy, but not as a girl. The smile on her face faltered. Even with being scared now he'd never recognize her. Neither him nor Alma, she sort of had a chance to start over new with him and with Alma when they found her to. She'd play the part of Kallen, her new identity. Instead of when she was Allen.

"Wander what happened to Alma." She whispered to herself, but when she caught Lavi looking to her again in confusion the goofy smile immediately was returning to her face.

She quickly began rambling that she was only whispering to herself and that it was only nonsense that she was talking. Which only resulted in her receiving a strained smile from the redhead. With a sigh Kallen stood up and walked to the front of the van sticking her head through the little window so she could have visual of Cross.

"Was it really okay to leave everyone behind without making sure they got everything packed? You _do_ see most of them as dumbasses." She asked curiously, letting the smile on her face falter again since Lavi wouldn't have a good view of her face.

She couldn't help it, the smile just wouldn't go away unless she was with Cross or Komui. Only they knew the whole truth of her story.

"They should know that they have an hour to return to base after we leave. Next time idiot apprentice that you divert from orders I will make sure Komui puts you on a permanent suspension. The last thing we need are those blasted Noah's finding out that _you're_ still alive." Cross hissed to the female, making sure his voice wouldn't travel to the back.

"Don't worry Master, _uncle_ won't ever find me. As far as he knows I died the day father died and I look nothing as I use to. He only ever saw me with my red hair. So even if he saw me he'd be none the wiser of who I was." She reassured him, adding into her own thoughts how back then she was referred by her male name. Only because back then she was unable to pronounce her own name until she met Mana. Even Kanda knew her by Allen when she was the feisty shit with rust colored hair which was always messily in her face.

"Just becareful Kallen, I know why you set this boy free and I see the look in your eyes. If you want to keep who you are a secret then I would try staying away from him. It's obvious this boy is an alpha, _your_ alpha, which means he's going to be able to catch on quickly. It won't take him long to figure you out if you're not careful. The pack you had been in was small he's gonna think you're Alma, and once he rules out you're not Alma, he's gonna know you're Allen." Cross grunted again taking another drag of his cancer stick and blowing the gray smoke out. He then pulled another wristband from his pocket handing it to the girl. They were lucky Lavi was a Omega himself or the idiot would know the secret everyone was trying to keep from the young girl.

"No worries, with how broken I am I doubt he'd take any kind of interest me. If anything he's probably going to hate me. I'm nothing of how I used to be and is everything he was raised to hate. Spineless and worthless," She let the fake laugh out taking the wristband and slipping it onto her wrist, the conversation was short lived after that when a loud bang was heard in the back causing Kallen to spin around to see Kanda very awake with Lavi's neck in his iron grip and pressed the red head against the van doors.

"Shit!" She shouted taking a few steps forward pointing the dart gun right at Kanda now.

" _Stop! We're not your enemies!_ " She shouted, hopefully they'd be able to calm him down. She really didn't want to shoot him. What Kallen wasn't expecting was to freeze up again, her eyes widening when her silver eyes locked once again with Kanda's cobalt ones. She could already feel her alpha's power over her again, it was going to be painful to fight this.

'Cross is right, it's not going to take Kanda long to figure me out. After tonight I _will_ avoid him!' She thought, her hands shaking as she griped the tranquilizer gun. Fear was coursing all through her.

"Fucking idiot I warned you to be careful!" Cross shouted from the front of the van keeping his focus on the road the general unaware of his apprentices inner battle. He could only hope they could reach headquarters before it was too late.

Hearing her voice the Asians eyes slowly glanced towards her, steel blue eyes in a tight glare seeing her with the gun in her hand. Balling his fist up he quickly gave Lavi's face a punch went sent Lavi in a peaceful slumber before releasing his neck watching him drop to the van floor. Turning slowly Kanda could smell her as he lifted his nose sniffing the air before a small smirk curved the edge of his thin lips. Her smell was familiar and he placed it right away but his brows furrowed in confusion because her features didn't match who the smell belonged to. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides before facing her in all his glorious nakedness.

The air coming in from the van windows blowing back that long raven hair from his face tossing it over his shoulders. Slowly he arched down some almost like in a ready to pounce stance. The rocking of the van was nothing to him at keeping his balance yet he could see she was having a tiny bit of trouble. Kanda then shifted his gaze quickly to the front of the van seeing Cross eyes widened looking in the rear view mirror. So lifting his face slightly up Kanda let out a loud howl quickly looking out the window to see just darkness flying by until his eyes caught sight of the moon. A feeling of panic and freedom washed over him and now he figured he needed to get the fuck out of this van and away from these people.

Cross cursed under his breath taking his cigarette from his mouth flicking it out the window with no regard for forest fires at the moment. His foot hit the brake causing Kanda to lunge forward as his eyes widened in surprise. Quickly turning the wheel to get off the road the General heard the shot as he quickly stopped the van whipping himself around to see….oh damn he winced

"Ooooo shit …whhhy?" Lavi asked Kallen as he came around while watching Kanda grab his balls with a horrified expression crossing his face he fell to his knees and wheezed out,

"I'm going …to fucking kill you." Before he passed out again face first on the van floor.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter let me know what you guys think! Remember to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Snowcap Peak

Summary: They were young when the three of them were separated and it was her fault. One night they find him and her new life is turned upside down. She has to face the errors of her past and learn to forgive herself if she ever has hope of one day healing him as well. But with their third pack mate dead, can they move on? (Omegaverse, WolfKanda x FemWolfAllen) (#9 of "Book of Resurrection" Series)

Author's Note: I AM OFF OF HIATUS! This is a colab type fanfic (originally an rp i'm doing with a friend that I am editing into a fanfic lol). I am also going to be working on updating my other fics to. It's a slow process but it will get done now that I have internet again WOOT! Also when you see (~) symbol then that means the POV has jumped, I'm going to try to eliminate little by little until its vanished from the chapters. Editing an RP into Fanfic format isn't very easy lol so please bear with me.

Fanfic Theme: The One That Got Away Cover by Brielle Von Hugel

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

She couldn't move, she just froze where she was hands shaking and eyes wide. She let an intake of air when Lavi was knocked out in one hit. Memories flashed through her mind remembering exactly how dangerous her alpha was. And his smirk alone told her he recognized her scent, just not her. She was trying to keep her balance along with trying not to look at Kanda below the belt, thinking about it made her face red. When Kanda howled though she couldn't help shrinking down from his power over her and whimpering. Cross cursing was easily heard before his crazy driving caused her to topple over and drop the gun. She saw easily where he was hit and was more afraid at the thought that he was going to kill her. She watched him collapse again unconsciousness.

"I'm not stopping after this we are back to HQ." Cross shouted and stepped on the gas again. But Kallen was in a daze crawling over to Kanda and rolling him onto his back placing his head into her lap. She had hoped they could be friends, but it wouldn't be and couldn't be. She prayed Alma was alive, because once he found out her true identity he may hate her, if he didn't hate her already.

"You're safe now Kanda." She whispered brushing her fingers through his hair. It wasn't long they were back at HQ. Kanda and Lavi both were taken to the infirmary while Cross literally grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to Komui's office. She could only guess on what this was going to be about. Her mind was stuck on Kanda and his well being.

"Kallen for now unless he approaches you first it may be in your best intentions to avoid Kanda. Your scent and looks are only going to confuse him." Komui spoke after a while that Cross was talking, she could only nod her head. This time the smile was harder to put up as she left to head to the mess hall for food. Maybe Jerry's cooking will help silence her racing thoughts.

It wasn't that Kanda hated her, hell he had been searching for her for years since Alma died. When he heard about her demise with some father of hers it crushed him and after losing Alma his mind just slowly slipped into darkness. Right now he was more like a caged animal from one research place to the other. In his unconscious mind he could hear her speak to him and her voice was calming that inner beast. He was confused on her looks though and WHAT the HELL was she doing alive. That panicked him more knowing just what she was and he and Alma tried to hide Allen all those years ago so he wouldn't be found.

When he and Alma were captured it was to torture them to give up the location of Allen. Kanda had spent many years locked up in that facility never seeing the light of day or darkness of night. The day Alma died he shut himself off from everything and the pain they inflicted on him the stronger he got. It was hours later when his eyes fluttered open in the infirmary as he slowly glanced around. His mind foggy from the tranquilizers with a hell of a headache thundering in his brain. He groaned out slightly trying to reach up only to see he was chained to the bed and that didn't sit well at all with him as he began to struggle and pull.

His wolf was extremely powerful and strong, and with one quick tug of his arm the chains flung across the room as he jumped out of bed catching the attention of the nurse. Her eyes widened before running over pulling the alarm which caused big huge steel slabs to come down covering the glass windows in the room. By this time Kanda was already beating on them trying to break the glass to get out as he huffed when the steel came down causing his wolf to become more agitated. Komui and Cross watching on the monitors as Komui sighed some before suggesting to Cross

"We …uh…might have to let them both meet. It may be the only thing that calms him down. He's been through a great deal and last I heard, lost Alma. Kallen is all he has left."

Cross sighed knowing Komui was right, nodding his head he rushed out of the room. He knew Komui would handle Kanda until he returned. It wasn't hard to find the girl either she was standing at the end of the line waiting for food. He didn't hesitate to rush over to her.

"Let's go." was all he spoke to her then grabbed her by the shoulder and began to lead her to the infirmary.

"What's going on Cross what were the alarms for?" Kallen asked, struggling to keep up with her master.

"You've been selected to calm that boy. Just don't die, try to phase if you can maybe he's the key." Cross explained reaching the infirmary as Komui dove out of the room with Lavi slamming the door behind them.

"Cross why did you bring her?" Lavi asked, Kallen merely nodded her head to Komui then walked past him slipping into the room quietly. Cross stopping the red head from following her. "We will watch from the monitors. He won't hurt her I assure you." Cross spoke sternly. In the room Kallen stood by the door unable to lift her eyes from starring at the floor.

"Pl...Please calm down, no one here is going to hurt you." Finally she was able to find her voice. She was thankful that the nurse was at least able to find Kanda some pants. But seeing Kanda... Alive... It was hard to fight back her tears.

"I must seem confusing to you." she whispered, it was mainly to herself and she did not mean for it to be spoken aloud.

Kanda was raging mess as his mind was fucked up and Komui and Lavi only agitated him worse. Once they both came flying out of the room the asian huffed facing the wall trying to control his breathing and the urge to kill someone. His chest was heaving as he tried to compose himself hearing the door again he growled. Thinking those two idiots were coming back he quickly spun around only to widen his eyes seeing her. He was confused more as her scent hit him and he lifted his nose sniffing the air. A familiar and welcoming scent caused his heart to race.

'Why the fuck does this person smell like Allen?' He thought trying to fight through the urge to make her pay for shooting him in the balls or to come to his senses and figure out what the fuck was going on. Tilting his head slightly as his hair fell slightly over on side of his face his dark blue eyes peered through his bangs at her as he spoke softly

"W…why do you smell familiar." His teeth still that of a beast lightly sticking out from his bottom lip as he slowly moved closer to her sniffing even more around her and her intoxicating scent. His eyes closed as he took a long breath in and purred out leaning closer to her.

"I knoooow you." His hands came up slamming against the door on either side of her as he towered over her.

"Why am I here? What do you people want with me?" He growled venomously pushing her back against the door as Lavi began to freak out _yelling_ that they had to get her out of there. Cross on the other hand raised his hand for him to be quiet a moment

"Just wait. He won't hurt her. She's all he has left and he'd give his life for her. Just watch."

"Not going to hurt her?! He has her pinned to a wall!" Lavi began screeching again, with an annoyed sigh Komui from out of sight shot Lavi with a tranquilizer dart.

"Finally, now we can watch the soap opera in peace." Komui said giddily. Cross merely rolling his eyes. He starred at the monitor, he had never seen his apprentice so calm. Anyone else would have been cowering.

In the infirmary, her heart pounded against her chest. It had been so long since she had been this remotely close to anyone. Her mind racing with thoughts on whether or not she should confirm who she was, she knew she had to.

"Y-you're safe here. This is the black order. We go out and rescue others of our kind from the facilities... The Noah. We...I wanted to save you." She chose to explain first, jumping when his hands slammed on the door by each side of her head. Kandas own scent filled her senses, waves of emotions she'd kept burrowed normally began to fill her. Her eyes were closed tightly shut, she knew the tears would fall the moment she opened them.

"I smell familiar because you /do/ know me Kanda. All these years, they weren't kind to either you or I and I'm sorry for everything... Especially lying about me gender." She whispered letting her head drop, she couldn't let her alpha see her cry. She had swore to herself when she finally had to face him properly again she'd stand strong. But here she was a shaking, whimpering mess of tears.

"My death... It was faked so to protect me. I really am a baka Moyashi. I'm so sorry Kanda, none of this would have happened if I had stayed close like you had told me to."

His eyes widened hearing her explanation as he leaned down next to her neck sniffing her more patiently. The edge of his lips curving up slightly realizing it was the 'baka moyashi'. But then his demeanor changed as he stepped back speaking through a growl

"Sorry?! You're sorry?!" The pain that spread across his face was felt for years and the turmoil he went through evident in his body language as he barked out in a slight howl

"ALMA IS DEAD! THAT DAMN FACILITY KILLED HER ALL TO FIND YOU!" His fists clenched as he quickly turned away not wanting to see her cry. He always hated to see Allen cry and normally Alma would be the one to comfort him. He needed time to think, time to calm down and here he was being told the place he was in was a safe haven? His eyes gazed around at the steel covering the windows as he growled lowly again.

"It's just another damn prison where I'll be used." Stepping back he tried to control the rage surging inside him, not because of her but just the way he was. He was so different then he'd been when they were younger as his head turned quickly his brow quirking in curiosity.

"Have they told you? Told you exactly what you are yet."

She flinched when he exploded and she opened her mouth to apologize and explain why she couldn't look for them for a long time but shut her mouth again. She couldn't tell him she was basically a freak of nature now.

"I promise this place isn't another prison. You have choice on what you want to do." She forced herself to just start talking, to get her mind away from the fact that she always knew; Alma's death was _her_ fault.

"If you don't want to be a part of the battalion then you'll become a resident here. No matter what I'm still going to decide to go out on the front lines." She continued to explain, though she kept to herself and the true reason she went out on the front lines was to find Kanda and Alma. Kallen was then finding herself confused, one of her brows arching.

"What exactly was I supposed to be told?" She asked, slowly turning her head to look where she knew was a camera. In the monitor room Cross and Komui both laughed nervously. Either way this was going to end badly on their end.

"What's being hidden from me?" She then asked looking back to Kanda but avoiding looking into his eyes. She knew that their friendship would have changed and she tried to prepare herself, but the pain in her chest still hurt. Eventually she'd find herself rejected again. Kanda at that point saw her as his gaze shifted to the camera's and he smirked slightly

"You haven't told her?" He growled walking up to the camera yanking it off the wall as he spoke to both men through it. Briefly his gaze shifted to Kallen as he reassured her quickly

"Do not let Alma's death get into your head. She did it to protect you just as I stayed in that damn place to do as well." It was then he turned his attention back to the camera after hearing her speak about the battalion he huffed slightly in disgust at it in his hand. His gaze shifting to a heavy glare as he hissed venomously

"You are a bunch of fucking idiots. Do you know what you've done getting us together? She is MINE and you know it CROSS! I know you're fucking up there I can smell that damn cigarette smoke a mile away." Kanda spat at the floor real quick getting the taste out of his mouth as his eyes gazed to Kallen. The sheer gaze of an alpha shifting the color to a more blue it was almost like he invaded her soul at that moment

"You can't keep her from me. She is MY omega. I am sworn to protect her and be her future and there's nothing you can do about it." Komui just about had heart failure right then and there

"The cat is out of the bag now Cross. How do we expect to keep them apart now?"

"We could send her out on more scouting missions. But her unable to phase properly could put her into more danger if that man ever found out she is alive. And it's obvious he doesn't know... That yet. We can decide later. For now we'll see what happens. We will separate them later on if we have to." Cross sighed reaching out and pressed down a button.

"Now calm down girly boy, we have no intention of keeping the two of you separated. Keeping her unaware and always wearing a special perfume or that wristband she's wearing masks that certain part of her scent. If not we will have a repeat of earlier tonight, am I right Mr. Hot stuff. And keep in mind if we hadn't of kept it from her and her scent masked then others would have tried to mate her already!" Komui groaned and smacked his hand to his forehead, leave it to Cross to get under Kandas skin. He just hoped nothing broke. Lavi sat up groggily rubbing his head listening to Kanda and watching as Cross began to yell back at Kanda.

'Lenalee you're never going to believe this shit.' he thought and just stared at everything dumbly.

As Cross spoke to Kanda over the intercom Kallen allowed the many words that were spoken to sink in. Kanda's gaze alone kept her from moving for the longest time since all she could do was just stare back into his eyes. Not only was she an Omega, but according to Kanda she was _his_ omega. For a moment she leaned against the door her hands shaking as she lifted them to press over her ears. In moments like this she wished she had her music to drown out her thoughts. The asian's eyes narrowed hearing Cross speak and what he called him as he just growled through the camera.

"Oh you got balls now that steel is separating us don't you flame head." He groaned softly as his hand rubbed the spot he was tranquilized in first.

"I hope you know I only get more immune to your little tranquilizers the more you shot me you fucking idiot." It was true Kanda's body adapted to the amounts quickly and soon nothing would work to knock him out (except a frying pan maybe). Slowly his bottom fangs retracted back into his mouth as he calmed himself gazing quickly to Kallen. His heart thudded in his chest that she was still alive, somewhere deep down he always knew it, could feel it. Also he didn't blame her for Alma's death that was Alma's choice to make and she paid the price dearly.

As Cross and Komui were talking about what to do with Kallen it was Lenalee that came in sighing as she took in the situation seeing Lavi on the floor running over bending down.

"You okay?" He head quickly turned to her older brother and the long haired red head,

"You can't do that! If she is his omega it would be better to keep them together. With her bracelet he won't be so inapt to mate with her." A red hue crossed her cheeks just thinking of that not knowing the microphone was still on to the camera so Kanda and Kallen heard. When Kanda heard that his lips just curved into a soft smirk before he walked over closer to Kallen leaning down by her ear

"Don't worry kitten, When the time comes I'll be gentle." His tone was teasing as his hand raised slowly caressing her cheek but right now his only thought was to keep her safe and with her scent masked that was precisely what he was going to do.

Soon she had enough of Cross and his idiotic banter. Grabbing a throwing knife she usually kept on her she threw it with precision at the intercom speaker, officially breaking it. She watched as it sparked and smoke.

"FUCKING asshole! Next time I see him I'm going to punch him into next week." She hissed letting herself slide down the door. Nothing made sense to her right that moment.

"Just to warn you, they are going to try and separate us. Not on what you think... But... Never mind, you're probably hungry want to get food before the three idiots show up?" She asked trying to change the subject as she rushed to her feet to lead Kanda to the cafeteria, keeping her head down. She just needed to get out of the room.

He was quite impressed and felt a slight hint of pride she still had her inner instincts. Slowly his gaze went down to meet hers as he stood there in front of her, his eyes mesmerizingly taking in her features now that he got a good look at her he nodded at her last words

"They can never take you truly away from me. We are already connected even though you don't know that yet." Quickly he shifted his expression to a softer one relaxing more so close to her as she calmed his inner rage

"I'm starving and I could use some better clothes."

"I see you have only one choice to keep her safe and out of noah hands. That one choice is standing in that room." The young girl continued to explain to the gentle men in the booth as she helped the red head off the floor huffing at them both. It would not be wise..not wise at all to let Kallen fall into noah hands, that could be catastrophic and besides Kanda was now coming around slightly in a more civilized manner as he dropped the camera watching her temper take over when she flung the knife. Lenalee sighed, she had a feeling this Kanda was going to end up bringing out the weird girls' true side. Lavi watched as Komui and Cross began to freak out on their now broken intercom speaker in the infirmary. The red head could only sigh.

"Let's get out of here and meet up with the other two. I wander if shes going to tell him." he said wrapping his arm around the girls shoulder leading her out of the room. The Black Order was going to be buzzing with excitement soon. The older red head sighed bringing his hand to his chin needing a well-deserved cigarette about now.

"I sure hope that idiot knows what she's getting into. To him she is a mate now." Komui reached up pushing his glasses up his nose intently staring at the monitor before he glanced back to Lenalee.

"Take Lavi to the infirmary." His sister only rolled her eyes before helping Lavi up and shaking her head before speaking her mind.

"You two know nothing of love. I'm sure he sees her as a mate but you can tell by how fast he calmed he cares more than that for her." The Chinese female could at least see that in Kanda's eyes and hear it in his voice when he spoke to Kallen. Once Lenalee helped him into the hall Lavi straightened a bit.

"I don't need the infirmary, just food so that tranquilizer can get out of my system." The younger red head chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"And you know it's not just him, it's her to. In the van on the way here, her expression changed. Longing I think." He said thinking back to before the chaos in the van.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter let me know what you guys think! Remember to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Snowcap Peak

Summary: They were young when the three of them were separated and it was her fault. One night they find him and her new life is turned upside down. She has to face the errors of her past and learn to forgive herself if she ever has hope of one day healing him as well. But with their third pack mate dead, can they move on? (Omegaverse, WolfKanda x FemWolfAllen) (#9 of "Book of Resurrection" Series)

Author's Note: I AM OFF OF HIATUS! This is a colab type fanfic (originally an rp i'm doing with a friend that I am editing into a fanfic lol). I am also going to be working on updating my other fics to. It's a slow process but it will get done now that I have internet again WOOT! Also when you see (~) symbol then that means the POV has jumped, I'm going to try to eliminate little by little until its vanished from the chapters. Editing an RP into Fanfic format isn't very easy lol so please bear with me.

Fanfic Theme: The One That Got Away Cover by Brielle Von Hugel

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

"We can stop off at the donation room to see if we can find anything that fits, it's on the way to the cafeteria. We'll have to wait for the next day Tiedoll plans to go into town to buy you new ones." Her smile was plastered back onto her face, though this time her cheeks were dusted pink. Hesitantly, Kallen took hold of Kanda's hand and began leading him to the donation room. Besides there and the cafeteria, the only other place she knew how to get to was her room.

"If you ever get lost there are maps posted at the end of every hallway. I get lost myself. Usually a search party is sent to find me once a month still." She giggled, trying her hardest to make conversation. She wanted to avoid any talk of the past. Not that she wasn't curious, but because she wouldn't be able to tell Kanda anything. She could still feel her fear of rejection, but she pushed it down by placing that smile on her face.

"Anyways, you're going to love Jerry, he can cook anything you want! And it's so delicious you'll never want to eat food from anyone else." And now she was rambling, unable to stop herself. She was happy when they reached the donation room, soon she'd be able to show him the cafeteria.

"Pick out what you want, the changing rooms are in the back. I'll wait for you here."

Kanda watched her and studied her expression as he could tell she was quite nervous, hell he could smell it oozing from her but he calmed at the sound of her voice. Kanda started to follow her as they made their way out into the hall and he scanned everything with his keen eyes, taking in also scents he stored to memory for later.

"I doubt I'll get lost it looks pretty basic." He informed her as he shifted his gaze seeing her try to hide her feelings from him and his eyes fell on her bracelet examining it as he quickly leaned over giving her a good sniff.

"Hmph I guess that thing does work." Getting to the place where he could get some clothes he walked in and went to the racks going through a few before he came up with some black pants and a white shirt. That was when he left her to go in and change as he tried the clothes on and miraculously they fit perfectly. As he came out after hearing her rambling some before they got there he gave her a light relaxing smile.

Kanda walked out after changing into a pair of dark pants loosely fitting, a black t-shirt that was snugly gripping his form along with a pair of boots he'd found that were flat for now so he didn't drown her out with his height. His hair was still down draping around his shoulders but he wasn't worried about it he'd find something soon to tie it back with, but it had been a while since that had happened.

"You know I'm not going to pry into what happened. I'm just glad you're alive." His words paused for a moment as he then mumbled slightly.

"Alma always believed you were and she made me promise to find you." He gave a light huff before lifting his head again shaking off those inner feelings bringing his attention back to her

"Okay take me to this Jerry who makes good food."

When Kanda had gone to change Kallen had popped up onto a empty table to sit. She was still a bit short than most, but here she was just waiting swinging her legs back and forth. When Kanda came out and began speaking she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Sorry, that obvious huh? I was just nervous, because if you had any questions...I don't think I'd have the knowledge to answer them. I'm just happy we were able to find you." She responded with a small smile before reaching out and gently taking his hand again. Walking over as she slide off the table he raised a brow slightly when she started lightly rambling but he could smell her nervousness so he just kept quite slightly rolling his eyes as she took his hand and he followed her.

"You're gonna love his food, I think he knows how to make Soba. Just be prepared, the cafeteria is pretty loud and everyone is probably going to stare. Not because your new, because we always have new people, but because I'm the one showing you around. Usually it's Lenalee who leads everyone around, but I'm glad I get to show you around the place even though I do get lost. " She giggled again and began to lead Kanda to the cafeteria, and it was definitely buzzing with life when they got there, it was in the middle of the normal lunch rush. And as she lead Kanda to Jerry's window she did hear a small buzz of whispers begin up, but she didn't let it bother her. She never did before and she wouldn't now. As she spoke about the dining hall he felt the urge to beat anyone to a pulp who disrespected her but that was just his over protection creeping up but still he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as they entered the room.

"Jerry~ we have a new person here to try your amazing food!" She called into the window in a sing song voice looking up to Kanda giving him a playful wink. She would be fine so long as no one called her broken to her face in front of Kanda, it would be hard for sure to explain it to him now. As the new man came over and started to speak Kanda raised a brow to his flamboyant nature as he called him 'sweetie' and the asian growled softly under his breath before shifting his gaze glancing around the room. He wasn't really sure why but he got a sense of not danger but uneasiness bringing his attention back to Kallen after a few seconds giving her a nod noticing her little wink it caused his heart to flutter as he tried to keep his composure. Kallen giggled, her eyes closing as she did.

"I'll order first kay?" She asked before turning her attention back to Jerry. She had already forgotten that her hand was still holding onto Kandas. She couldn't explain it but holding his hand made her feel all warm inside again. For now her order was small, not only because she was with Kanda but she had another examination with Komui. Supposedly he had an idea on how to help her phase. She dreaded it, last time she was stuck in between each form for a few days. She vowed never again but here she was.

"You can go ahead and order now Kanda." She smiled up to him after she had finished. Jerry stood waiting, stars in his eyes since he was able to cook for another new person now. Kallen was slighly humming to herself when the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She knew immediately who was approaching them long before she smelt them behind Kanda and her. With a heavy sigh she turned around to face the nuisance, her hand still held onto Kanda's, hoping the action would give her the strength. She just hoped the idiot wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Hey Chaoji, isn't it Lenalees job to show the newbies around?" She swore, she hated his friends just as much, she rolled her eyes.

"I knew him in my past which is why I was chosen. So what." She just needed to put up a calm front for a little bit, then they'd be gone. She could already sense Kanda's demeanor changing dangerously.

"Even if you do know him, you're little Ms. Broken you're only good out in the field." Kallen was going to snap back but Chaoji was already flicking her in the forehead, stunning her a bit. But she knew it was gonna be over soon, if not from her, but by Kanda.

"Shut up...im not...broken." She barely got out, she hated being called that so much. She could already feel tears from her anger welling up.

Kanda watched her order taking in her small frame wondering why he hadn't got her growth spurt yet most wolves did around her age, it was slightly boggling his mind knowing she was an Omega and should have been more filled out by now.

He chalked it up to maybe it being all that happened to her and shrugged it ff when she turned smiling at him. A smile which literally melted his heart right then and there as he nodded stepping forward seeing Jerry there all excited he opened his mouth to speak when he felt this overwhelming shift in the atmosphere slowly glancing over his shoulder.

He could hear Chaoji's words which at that point totally pissed him off how he was being towards Kallen. But as he turned around and saw him flicking her in the forehead his temper just took over as he snarled under his breath.

"Take you're fucking finger away from her head." He gave a verbal warning as Chaoji just glanced dismissively at him smirking

"Whatcha gonna do about it tough guy?" He was a sassy little shit Kanda had to give him credit for that but he had no idea just who he was fucking with and the asian was about to show him. He watched him just continue flicking her in the forehead and slowly Kanda's fangs appeared as his eyes shifted to red and he growled under his breath again.

"I fucking warned you." His arm shot out as he grabbed the other around the neck lifting him off the ground dangling him in front of him. Choaji's eyes widened as he stared into the eyes of one pissed off half human/ half wolf but he didn't get long to study those narrowed dark eyes before Kanda reared his other hand back and let it fly hitting the male in the face sending him flying across the room where his head went into the wall. Everyone stopped in the dining hall and stared at them both as Kanda took a deep breath before speaking

" _NO ONE! I MEAN NO ONE AS LONG AS I AM HERE FUCKS WITH HER NOW OR YOU FUCK WITH ME_!" He warned in a very threatening tone before shifting back and his demeanor changed again turning towards Jerry he spoke softly.

"Can you make Soba?" He asked as the cook just nodded wide eyed and Kanda smirked softly. "Good. I'll have that."

When Kanda had lifted Chaoji off the ground and punched him, she wasn't expecting to see the guy go flying across the room. She could only just stand there and blink. Granted the douche bag deserved it with how many people he messes with.

"I forgot how incredibly strong you are. " She finally spoke a small giggle coming from her hearing Jerry state that he'd have their food made and out to them soon.

"Let's find a table someone from the kitchen will bring it to us." She explained taking Kanda's hand again and found a vacant table towards the back.

"Sorry about what happened. That's just a normal thing that goes on with Chaoji. He thinks he's hot shit around here." And here she was back to apologizing and her mask going back up. Being called broken playing over around in her head.

"Oh yeah he is shit alright." He did notice the brown spot plastered all over the back of the males pants since he was probably the cause of him literally shitting himself. People in the dinning hall were already trying to pull his head from the wall but also snickering at his embarrassing predicament. Following Kallen over to the table Kanda sighed some

"Finally we found you two!" Visibly jumping Kallen noticed Lenalee and Lavi had walked up.

"Dude what the hell happened to Chaoji?! Did he already get under Yu's skin?" Lavi asked smirking and pointing his thumb towards Kanda. Kallen's eyes widened and smacked herself in the forehead. Even she knew Kanda only let those close to him call him by his given name.

"Lavi please don't..." She began to warn him, but knew Lavi would only do it more.

"And yes Lavi, Chaoji got under his skin for flicking me in the forehead." She said, purposely leaving out the broken part. Kanda could only huff hearing Kallens words about chaoji as he glanced over to his ass sticking out of the wall.

"That's not going to happen while I'm here that's for damn sure." he stated before hearing Lavi come up and at the mention of his given name he quickly turned shooting the Bookman Jr a glare.

"You wanna join shit boy in the wall? Call me that one more time and I'll tear you limb from limb." He growled as the red heads eyes widened shaking his head

"I already got tranquilized and getting my ass handed to me isn't on my list right now Y...Kanda." Lavi stuttered out changing the last word to save himself before sighing heavily glancing to Lenalee.

"He's scary when angry." He mumbled softly under his breath while Kanda rolled his eyes taking a seat next to Kallen.

"Lavi why don't you go order our food." Lenalee suggested while taking a seat across from the other two. Kallen raised her eyebrows at the other female wandering what she was planning. Kallen never got along well with other girls. Well besides Alma, but the two of them had been raised together along with Kanda.

"So Kanda, how long have you and Kalllen known each other?" And there it was, the first of many prying questions. Kallen couldn't help the warning growl to the other girl. She, herself hated prying questions, she knew Kanda probably did to. But of course Lenalee sat there smiling away like she didn't hear the warning. This is what made the other female so scary, her inability to become scared.

"Are we really doing this?" She tried a different approach.

"Of course, because I know you'll either walk away or change the subject. And since you're all closed up I wanna see what your friend will say?" Lenalee said all to sweetly.

Oh Kanda could see through that annoying girl as soon as she sat down and seeing that smile perched across her lips while glancing to Kallen the way she did all smugly just internally pissed him off more. Hearing Kallens low growl he smirked to himself picking up a piece of bread from the basket on the table bringing it to his lips pausing a moment.

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business!" He stated as his eyes flashed that shimmering shade of red as a warning before taking a bite, chewing it and swallowing it. Kanda growled low in his chest giving the female fair warning before he glared at her.

"I don't like people prying into my past or Kallen's it's _not_ exactly something happy we like to think about. If you get pleasure from torturing her with it then you are deranged." He flat out stated as he saw Jerry waving to them and he shifted his gaze to Kallen taking her hand softly giving it a reassuring squeeze

"Why don't you go get our food and I'll sit here and keep the nosy one company."

Nodding her head hesitantly Kallen got up slowly and headed to where their food was not taking her eyes off Lenalee till she was past her. Lenalee only waited until the young girl was out of ear shot.

"Look, I know I'm nosey, but this is more to help my brother out since the girl doesn't really have friends here. Understand?" Lenalee asked, keeping her voice low. She had to act quickly it wouldn't be long until Kallen would be back.

"She's different, I know even you have seen it since coming here and we wanna know if it happened before or after the Noahs took you guys. So maybe I asked the wrong question but around her, it's pretty taboo." Lenalee had no plans in giving up as she starred at Kanda with a look that spoke she wasn't going to drop it. Kallen reached where the food was and side glanced to Lavi.

"What are you two planning? Why is Lenalee so interested with how long Kanda and I have known one another?" She asked

The asian watched her as his eyes narrowed some at them wanting to know more about her. What was it about her that changed he was slightly stumped but he did sense something when around her but he wasn't about to talk about their past. He closed his hand around the bread crumbling it into a million tiny pieces as he looked her straight in the eye

"Now You listen to me. I won't tell you shit and from now on she is my responsibility and no one elses." Leaning closer his warm breath dancing across her face he growled a threatening growl under his breath.

"If I see you fucking with her again." He brought his hand over letting the crumbs fall from his hand onto the table in front of her.

"I'll leave you this way in a million pieces." It was then Kanda stood up making his way over to Kallen as he picked his tray up and looked at Lavi.

"You're girlfriend better know her place with me." He gave fair warning before taking Kallens arm.

"Let's find somewhere else to eat. The air in here smells bad to me."

Kallen had no clue what went on but she didn't care and carried her own tray following after her alpha.

"We can go to my room, it's pretty secluded." She suggested leading Kanda up a set of stairs, a few flights until they reached the 4th floor. From there it was a short walk down to the end of the first hallway. Kanda followed her but not before throwing a glare back to Lenalee as his gaze then shifted to Lavi. A low feral growl from his chest rose up before flowing from his lips. Leaving the many people in the dining hall to try to pull Chaoji's head from the wall it was so prominently stuck in. Carrying his tray he watched the way they went storing it to memory on how to get to her room in case he had to find her quickly.

"Komui will probably put you next door. He keeps those who know each other close to one another. It'd be fun to finally have a neighbor." She said happily, balancing her tray in one hand so she could get her door open. She used her hips to push the door open.

"Make yourself at home. Bathroom is through that door if you need it." She explained motioning to a door as she set her tray on a side table then opened up the curtains, the sun was finally peeking through the clouds. He stopped behind her and was about to reach for her tray to hold it when she opened the door and stepped in and he followed. Kanda glanced around taking in the room before he walked over sitting his tray in the small table with a chair next to it.

"So...did Lenalee's prying get annoying?" She asked plopping onto the bed nibbling on one of her dangos. She had no clue what Komui's sister could possibly want to know. He quickly turned hearing her question as he crossed his arms over his chest huffing slightly.

"They are prying about something that happened back when we were together." He raised a slight brow before broaching the question he wanted to ask

"Why do they refer to you as 'broken'?"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter let me know what you guys think! Remember to R&R! I am the cliffhanger queen, will add more when I get more to edit WOOT! Love ya guys!


End file.
